


Ещё спасибо скажешь

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: Хочешь назад своего мальчишку, Хейл?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 32





	Ещё спасибо скажешь

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно артом от [CreatureXIII](https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII):  
> 

— Хочешь назад своего мальчишку, Хейл?

Стайлз заторможенной куклой замер в руках ногицуне.

— Оставь его в покое.

Питер рычит, бездумно бросаясь вперед.

— Не так быстро!

Демон приставляет к горлу Стайлза пальцы и легонько давит.

— Насколько этот мальчишка дорог тебе? Достаточно сильно, чтобы заключить сделку с лисом?

Хейл резко останавливается, будто бы натолкнувшись на стену. Он отлично знает, сколько силы таится в этих тощих руках.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— О, у меня есть отличная сделка для вас двоих… Ну, или для нас троих, если быть точным. Безответные чувства так приятны на вкус. Ты ведь всё ещё не сказал ему?

Лис тянет за молнию, медленно расстёгивая толстовку Стайлза, безвольно откинувшего голову ему на плечо.

— Немного удовольствия для меня, для тебя, а если ты хорошо постараешься, то и для него тоже.

Толстовка падает на пол, за ней летит футболка. Питер с ужасом наблюдет, как чудовище раздевает его — _не его_ — мальчика.

Закончив, лис толкает Стайлза в спину, отправляя его прямиком к Питеру в объятья.

— Давай, дальше сам. Думаю, ты отлично понимаешь, чего я от тебя хочу. Развлечёшь меня как следует, и я оставлю его в покое. Навсегда.

В лофте холодно, кожа Стайлза покрыта мурашками. Он стоит босой, уткнувшись Питеру в плечо, и ни на что не реагирует. Хейл с ненавистью смотрит на демона и подхватывает парня на руки. Истощенный и бледный, Стайлз будто бы вообще ничего не весит. Хейл относит его на кровать и бережно опускает на смятое покрывало.

— А теперь самое интересное.

Лис щелкает пальцами, и мутный взгляд Стайлза проясняется. Парень непонимающе таращится на Питера, и у того впервые со дня пожара трясутся поджилки.

— Питер?

— Стайлз….

— Не думал же ты, что я оставлю мальчишку безучастным, облегчив тебе задачу? Это было бы слишком скучно. Не тяни, Питер, моё терпение не безгранично.

Глаза Стайлза удивлённо распахиваются, когда он осознаёт, что полностью раздет. А еще он замечает, что, несмотря на дикость происходящего, Питер возбуждён. От страшной догадки мальчишку аж подбрасывает.

— Питер, ты же не собираешься?..

Но Питер собирается. Даже если Стайлз возненавидит его за это, если прикажет убраться прочь и больше не показываться на глаза. Даже если попытается убить. Питер сейчас готов на всё, лишь бы освободить мальчика.

Мужчина нависает над Стайлзом, удерживая его одной рукой, а второй расстёгивая свои джинсы. Хочется раздеться полностью, ощутить его каждым сантиметром голой кожи. Но волк не собирается доставлять лису такого удовольствия.

Стайлз отчаянно сопротивляется, отпихивая Питера, расцарапывая его кожу до крови.

— Не смей, Хейл, слышишь, я не лягу под тебя! Убери свои лапы!

— Прости, Стайлз, это должно было случиться совсем не так. Или вообще не должно было.

Питер, наконец, справляется с молнией, чувствуя нарастающее болезненное возбуждение. Он притирается крепко стоящим членом к бледной холодной коже и замирает, не в силах надругаться над дрожащим напряженным телом.

— Так ты никогда не начнёшь, волче, дай-ка я тебе немного помогу.

Лис кладёт ладони Хейлу на поясницу и давит с нечеловеческой силой, заставляя толкнуться глубже. Стайлз всхлипывает, пытаясь сжаться, не пустить Питера внутрь. Он ждёт боли, но практически ничего не чувствует. Только жар и непривычное ощущение проникновения.

— А теперь двигайся, не заставляй своего любовника ждать.

Хейл подчиняется, но Стайлзу по-прежнему совсем не больно. Скосив взгляд, он видит, как руки Питера, сжимающие его бёдра, покрываются сеткой переплетающихся чёрных прожилок. Волк тянет в себя всю ту боль, которую сам же и причиняет. Всю до последней капли, будто наказывая себя за то, что получает удовольствие от происходящего.

Лис наклоняется над кроватью, жадно всматриваясь в лицо Питера. В скорбный излом бровей, опустившиеся уголки губ, подозрительно влажные глаза. Питер выглядит как побитый пёс. Глаза демона наполняются голодом, он ведёт языком по губам, а затем хватает оборотня за подбородок, поворачивая к себе лицом.

Стайлз нервно сглатывает, наблюдая, как незнакомец с его лицом жадно целует Питера Хейла. Это выглядит… странно. Будто смотришь порно с собственным участием. Мужчина зажмуривается, но не сопротивляется лису, зная, чем чреват отказ.

Когда лис разрывает поцелуй, Хейл судорожно втягивает воздух и, не открывая глаз, тычется носом Стайлзу в шею. Цепляясь за мальчишку, как за последнюю соломинку, он двигается всё быстрее, мечтая, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

Заметив, что по телу оборотня прокатилась волна трансформации, а когти начали рвать покрывало, лис резко дёргает Питера за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

— Хочу, чтоб ты смотрел на него, когда будешь кончать.

И Питер смотрит. Смотрит, зная, что, возможно, больше никогда не увидит. Не увидит это заплаканное лицо, эти влажные глаза и плотно сжатые губы. Он смотрит, стараясь запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь, каждую родинку и морщинку.

Питер кончает, когда Стайлз до крови прикусывает губу, наполняя ноздри мужчины запахом железа. Лис удовлетворённо хмыкает, позволяя слипшимся от пота прядям выскользнуть из его пальцев.

— Ну что, Хейл, как я тебе в роли сводника? Без моей помощи ты бы годами ходил вокруг да около. Как думаешь, заслужил ли я небольшой бонус сверху? Может, устроим тройничок? Что скажешь?

Хейл оборачивается, сверкая на лиса глазами. Он непроизвольно пытается закрыть Стайлза собой, спрятать от посторонних глаз. Парень переворачивается на бок, подтягивая колени к подбородку и пряча лицо. Его трясёт так, что кровать ходуном ходит. От этой картины в Питере просыпается желание кого-нибудь убить. В первую очередь себя самого. Он, едва сдерживаясь, цедит сквозь зубы:

— Ты получил, что хотел, проваливай отсюда.

— Воу, тише, волче! Я просто предложил.

Демон скалится тупыми человеческими зубами и начинает бледнеть, будто бы превращаясь в чёрно-белое фото. Его кожа идёт трещинами, как у фарфоровой статуэтки и осыпается, обнаруживая под собой пустоту. Вскоре от лиса остаётся лишь горстка пыли, запах старого подвала и едва слышный шепот: «Еще спасибо скажешь…»

Питер обессиленно опускается на край кровати. Боковым зрением он видит, как Стайлз пытается отползти от него подальше.

— Ты грязное животное, Хейл, ненавижу тебя…

Стайлз тихо всхлипывает раз, другой, и Питер чувствует нарастающий запах истерики. Он обхватывает дрожащего парня за плечи и притягивает к себе, заключая в объятья.

— Дыши, Стайлз! Давай, малыш, дыши.

Стайлз вяло дёргается, не пытаясь вырваться по-настоящему. Вскоре его хриплое дыхание замедляется, превращаясь в тихий скулёж. Питер гладит его по голове и плечам, шепча какие-то глупости и снова вытягивая вернувшуюся боль. Вскоре Стайлз окончательно успокаивается, отпихивает Хейла и усталым голосом, полным желчи, спрашивает:

— Это правда? То, о чём говорила та тварь?

Питер знает, что Стайлз имеет ввиду, но всё равно делает вид, что не понял.

— О чём ты?

— Про безответные чувства.

— А сам как думаешь?

— Ха?! Никогда не верь лису, да? Убирайся-ка нахрен отсюда. И не смей попадаться мне на глаза…

Хейл кивает и вгоняет когти себе в ладонь, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Он встаёт с койки и направляется к выходу.

Но когда Питер оказывается в дверях, его сердце пропускает удар, потому что Стайлз тихо, но вполне различимо для волчьего слуха шепчет: «Когда буду готов, я сам тебя найду…»


End file.
